No Need To Mention Chess
by Roxeant
Summary: Hermione, Ron, a silencing charm, and an empty bed equals. . . Wizards Chess? Really! No joke! Wizards chess. Unfortunately for them, Ginny and Harry don't think that they're quite so innocent. . .


**No Need To Mention Chess:**

**By: Roxeant**

My second HP one-shot! I really should actually work on a full-length fanfiction soon instead of posting these little drabbles. Oh well! They're fun to write, so I don't really care. I've finally gathered my courage and have left the safe haven that is the Teen Titans section. They love me there. . . TT

Here, I'm a bit scared to post my fics, but I'm going to give it a shot. I mean, a flame's the worst thing that could happen, right? Oh, I could get sued too, if I don't mention that Harry Potter and all related characters and places and junk are NOT MINE! They belong to JK, the genius-amazing-superwoman-writer-person! Yay!

This fic is, of course, Ron and Hermione. If Ron and Hermione are in my fics, it's safe to assume that they will be together. This is also Harry and Ginny, another of my favorite 'ships. For a full list of Harry Potter ships and what I think of them (the list is growing), visit my profile.

HARRY/TONKS SCARES ME! o0

* * *

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Yo- you. . . You're not supposed to be in here. . . this is the Boys dormitory!"

Hermione sighed, got off of Ron Weasley's bed, and rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Ron, it's your _birthday_!"

"So? You're still not supposed to be in here!"

"Ron, it's a Saturday. You've already opened lots of presents, and now you're objecting to spending time with your Girlfriend?"

"What happened to studying?" the bewildered red-head asked. "Whenever I try to get you alone, you've got your nose in some bloody book."

"I've already done my homework," Hermione said primly. "And I'll force you to do yours tomorrow."

"I get a reprieve?"

"You only have your birthday once a year."

"Still, you shouldn't be up here, Hermione. . ."

"Oh, come off it, Ron! Everyone's downstairs playing Exploding Snap! Besides. . . No one even has to know that I'm here."

"How're you going to pull that off?"

Hermione grinned. She grabbed Ron's wrist, dragged him through the hangings that surrounded his bed, and pulled out her wand. "Silencio!"

"Where'd you learn that?" Ron asked. "And. . . doesn't that just take away your voice? I mean, we can both still talk. . ."

"Honestly, Ron! I cast it around your bed. No one outside can hear us. If you adjust the wrist movement slightly, the Silencing Charm. . ."

"Shut up, 'Mione."

* * *

"C'mon, Ginny! I wanna show you that new Quidditch book I got for Ron. . . all about the history of the Chudley Cannons! Took me a while to find, I'll admit, but he'll love it."

"Alright," Ginny Weasley agreed. "Where is it, Harry?"

"In my dormitory," he said thoughtfully. "C'mon up and get it with me, will you?"

Ginny looked at him suspiciously, but Harry passed her inspection. He actually did want to get a book, she decided. He wasn't trying to lure her up to the Dormitory for any other reasons.

"'Course," she said, grinning. Harry didn't seem to notice her pause.

"A'ight, then. C'mon!"

And so, with Harry leading the charge, the pair ran upstairs.

* * *

"Harry," Ginny asked, looking around the Dormitory with wary vigilance, "does anything seem. . . strange to you?"

"Nope," Harry said absentmindedly, rummaging through his trunk for the book.

Ginny wasn't convinced. She continued looking around. Her eyes were drawn to her brother's bed. She thought she'd seen the hangings twitch. . .

"Sure you haven't noticed anything since we've been up here?" she asked.

"Nope," Harry said, his voice muffled by his trunk.

The hangings moved again. "Harry," Ginny said, grabbing Harry's shoulder and pulling him upwards.

"What's up, Gin? There's nothi-" He paused. "Did Ron's hangings just. . ."

"Move? I think so. That's what I was trying to tell you!"

"But I don't hear anything," Harry said suspiciously.

Ginny was the first to catch on. "Oh, Harry," she said, a wide grin playing about her lips. "This is exactly what- I knew that she'd think to- she's the brightest witch in our year- knows that the stairway to the boys dormitories don't-"

"Shwaa?" Harry asked.

Ginny giggled. "If I'm guessing right, Hermione cast a silencing charm over Ron's bed."

"And how do you know this?"

"Heard her talking to Flitwick the other day after her class, just before mine started. Was asking about silencing charms. . . and, of course, two plus two equals four. When you mentioned not hearing anything, it all came together."

Harry winced. "I don't want to know what Ron and Hermione plus a bed and a silencing charm equals."

Ginny giggled. Harry paled. "Do you think we should-"

"-lift the charm?" Ginny glanced at the hangings of Ron's bed evilly. "Oh yes."

"You're a bit too much like the twins for comfort, Gin," Harry admitted warily.

"I know. That's why everyone loves me so much."

"Shall we?"

"Yes, lets."

Harry pulled out his wand, flicked it, and said: 'audio.' Immediately, sound was added to the moving hangings.

"That was bloody brilliant," Ron said in awe. "Do that again with-"

"I can't, Ron. You've taken my other knight!"

"Knight?" Harry and Ginny said simultaneously.

"I meant with your Rook, 'Mione. See, just move it to the left, and-"

Ginny darted forwards, pulled back the curtains, and rolled her eyes.

Ron and Hermione, bewildered expressions plastered on their faces, were sitting on Ron's bed with a pile of food and a chess board between them. "How did you get in?" Ron asked, taking a bite out of a chocolate frog.

"Honestly, Ron," Hermione said, "I put up a silencing charm, not wards!"

"Not to mention I saw the hangings move," Ginny said with a giggle. "And I heard you talking to Flitwick yesterday about silencing charms. . . And Harry and I. . ."

Hermione flushed a deep scarlet. She was half torn between laughter and embarrassment. Well, alright, she was more embarrassed than amused. "You thought. . ." she couldn't help it. She burst out laughing. "Ginny Weasley, you are the most dirty minded, scandalous. . . what were you thinking, opening the curtains if you thought. . . Oh, wait 'til I write to your Mum about this. . ."

Ginny and Harry glanced at each other, back at Hermione, and all three of them burst out laughing. Ron stared at the three incredulously. "What're you talking about?" he asked, a little miffed that he wasn't in on the joke.

Tears in her eyes, Hermione turned to Ron, and began laughing again as she saw his bewildered expression. "Y-your face, Ron!" Hermione fell back on Ron's pillow, still giggling.

"I still don't know what you're talking about. . ."

"Your evil little sister heard me talking about silencing Charms with Flitwick."

"So?" Ron asked.

"She saw the bed hangings move."

"So?" Ron asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Ron! Ginny is a fifteen year old girl. What do you _think_ she assumed?"

Comprehension dawned. He looked at Ginny, who flushed (Ron was, after all, her brother), looked at Harry, who was looking down guiltily, mumbling something that sounded like, 'sorry, mate. We shouldn't have thought. . .', and then looked at Hermione, who looked as if she were about to explode.

Ron started chuckling. "Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley, you two are the stupidest, most perverted students in all of Hogwarts!" And then, he couldn't hold it in any longer. He started laughing, which caused Hermione to start laughing again too. They clung to each other for support. Oh, those two would never hear the end of this. . .

Ginny and Harry looked at each other, looked at the floor, and then back at each other, guilty expressions on both of their faces.

"I'm guessing we should go and find somewhere safe to hide before Mione realizes that we thought. . . Let's just say that she won't be happy in a few seconds. . ."

"Considering what we thought. . ."

"I don't want her writing to your Mum."

"I don't either. She might send a howler. . ."

The two looked at each other, looked at the door, and dashed out.

* * *

One week later, a letter arrived. It wasn't a howler, but Ginny felt a sense of foreboding wash over her all the same when she saw it.

"It's Errol," she whispered to Harry, who was sitting next to her at the breakfast table, gesturing at the offending owl, who was currently flat on his back with his feet sticking up in the air. "That means it's from home. . . and I don't think it's to wish Ron a belated birthday. . ."

Hermione and Ron, who were sitting across the table, heard every word despite Ginny's attempt at whispering. They glanced conspiratorially at each other. Ginny gulped.

"Open it," Harry advised. "Might as well get it over with."

Ginny opened the letter:

Dear Ginny,

What happened one week ago was bloody hilarious, you dirty-minded

little redhead. Mione and Ron wrote to us right after. Apparently, you and

Harry took refuge in a nearby closet afterwards. Another point against you,

Gin. Good girls do not go hiding in closets with strange boys.

"I'm not a strange boy," Harry protested.

Ginny shushed him.

We still can't believe that our baby sister had such perverted thoughts about her own

brother, and 'Mione, of all people. Still, it was funny. 'Mione convinced Ron

not to owl Mum, mainly because she knew that telling us would be a far worse punishment.

She was probably right. We'll never let you and Harry live this down, Gin.

Don't snogging him in any more closets, now, or we'll tell Mum what happened.

Sincerely,

Fred and George, the respectable brothers of a not-so-innocent little sister

"THOSE two are the ones with the dirty minds," Ginny mumbled. "I'd never snog Harry in a closet. . ."

Harry blushed awkwardly.

Ginny groaned, and glanced at Hermione. Hermione winked. "We couldn't let you get away without telling someone, could we? Don't look so upset about it, Ginny. The twins will tease you, but at least your Mum won't have to find out."

"You tell Mum, and I'll tell her, and anyone else that suits my fancy, that you and Ron were in his dormitory with a silencing charm around the bed. No need to mention Wizards Chess, is there?"

All four of them burst out laughing.

Unfortunately, these random fits of laughter continued throughout the day, and apparently, Professor McGonagal did not find giggling during class amusing. But, that's another story.


End file.
